The Unknown
by quirkygrey
Summary: Hey guys this is just a one-shot last tonight's Flip-Flop episode and a mixture of what I would like to happen on next week's episode 4-1-1


**Hey guys this is just a one-shot last tonight's Flip-Flop episode and a mixture of what I would like to happen on next week's episode 4-1-1**

I was in my bedroom thinking about what happened tonight I feel bad about what I said to my dad and Nora but burgh it was the truth I am tired of feeling less than Adrian she's an amazing person but she just so vindictive the way how she goes around saying she wants Ricky, can't she understand that I am with that I have a kid with him does she have no shame. God I am tired of this all her schemes and me falling for them and getting everyone wrapped around this aren't we surpassed to be friends? I just don't know what to do

At this Amy decided to call Megan from her New York trip for some advice

"Hey Ames, how've you been?"

"Hey Meg, not to good I actually called for some advice I don't know you're like my shrink"

"You're funny but okay vent"

"So Ricky and basically had a major blowout with no other than Adrian, and this wasn't just some petty argument we would get over and make up it was almost as if we were on the verge of calling it quit I don't... I?"

"Amy her again, and please don't start you know if you start crying ill become a hot mess, don't let her get to you your were so happy the last time we talked which was literally a few days ago, your happy your beautiful, confident and with the man you love who loves you back"

"I know... Amy said between sniffles, I just I don't know if us being together is right before I had zero doubt I love living with being with him even having arguments with him it bring us closer and makes our relationship stronger, but even thou I feel that way I also have doubts that one day when he's at a college party what if he hooks up with a girl? Or if he enjoys college life so much and doesn't want to feel obligated to take care or john and I or realized Hey I am too young to be settling own?"

"You know we all have those doubts but you need to go over there and tell him, let him here you for what you have to say even if he gets angry or disagrees. Doll I hate to hang up right now because I know you need me but Mackenzie is fussing and I have to put her down but ill call you sometime this week ok and feel free to call me any time?"

"Okay.. and yeah sure go put her down ill talk to soon and Oh Megan thanks for being a great friend and willing to listen to all this drama goodnight give Mac a kiss for me and I hope I see you soon?"

"Same here and you know I know all about the drama and will do goodnight and just sleep on it"

" I will okay, bye"

A week later

"Ricky , Ricky I know you in there open the door or else I am going to?" then the door opens

"We need to talk" Amy says bluntly in a raspy tone

"Fine talk." Ricky says looking at her dead in the eyes

"What do you want from me huh, you want me to admit that I don't trust you , Fine I don't trust Ricky you hurt me so bad at band camp yeah I've forgiven you I love and adore you but I cant forget, you will never understand how much it had hurt me to see you and walking down the hallway with Adrian and pass by me like I was nothing. How after we had sex I didn't get a a hug or have you call or talk to me afterwards you just pretended like I was a random girl. That hurt me a lot, you broke me.. Amy said fighting tears. But because we gotten to know each other after having John I forgave you for that I blamed myself for the last 2 in a half years for turning your life upside down for having you to deal with Ben and here about my family drama. I was angry and bitter towards you because you had a choice still have a choice in walking out I NEVER HAD A CHOICE I DONT HAVE A CHOICE IN ANYTHING NOT In my parents splitting up, you wanting me to just say that I trust you I have my doubts I used to doubt myself every day before I had john even a bit after having Adrian and other girls tell me that you will never love me or care for and saying that I was a burden on you. At this point Amy was saying this threw tears

"My Amy I am so sorry I never knew, you never said anything to me and I am so soo sorry for treating you and making you feel like that and I will never forgive myself for treating you how I did" Ricky said giving Amy a tight bear hug

"I was crying on his shoulder maybe I deserved it maybe after feeling this much happiness with you and bliss maybe god doesn't want me to be happy with you maybe I am surpassed to be alone, my father cheated on my mother my first love cheated on me not once but twice got my worst enemy pregnant and lastly the first guy I kissed ,,had sex with, and whose the father of my only child went from treating me like every other girl he has been with into a princess and then it might be over." I was having a full blown sob fest on Ricky shoulder telling him and admitting to myself all the pain, hate and frustration every man in my life has put me threw"

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing , I felt so bad and ashamed I knew I had hurt Amy before and after Band Camp we have discussed it but I never realized how much pain she's been threw with all the men that have walked into her life .The fact that I was one of them and she was so in depth it broke my heart that I had made her feel the slightest pain and the fact that I didn't even thought about the effects of what Adrian and her mother had put Amy and her family threw"

After what had seemed of hours of holding her she whispered "Where do we go from here?" she said while looking up at me.

"Can ohm ... I said while wiping off the left over tears , Can I just get my stuff and go most of Johns things should stay , but my stuff they need to go" I said while heading into our well Ricky's bedroom taking out my clothes out of the drawers.

"I want you to stay " Ricky said "I was just angry he was shortly cut of by Amy saying" Well I was hurt and" No I am getting my stuff and staying at my dad temporarily until I get my own place, I don't belong there or here I thought maybe I did but I just need my space" I said while continuing to dump my clothes into my bag.

"So I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff tomorrow" I said walking out of the bedroom

"You're not leaving I love you"

"Really, that's what you think you don't control me Ricky no one does I told you if you our any man in my life hurts me emotionally ever again I am walking out and if we break up its for good"

"Wait, don't walk out on this" "Suddenly I felt Ricky's tender lips pressed on to mines that I have been yearning for this entire week.

" I lost it I wanted him badly"

"Tell me you don't want this." Ricky said, suddenly looking at me, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

My breath hitched and my eyes clouded over. "Nope." I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

We kissed so passionately it took over my entire body I was like with Ricky I was an entire different person I forgot all that was swayed my main focus at this point was having him in my arms and having our bodies move together as one

He took off my shirt to reveal my grey laced bush up bra with matching panties he gave me a look of lust and love all at once I am pretty sure I was giving him the same expression "Amy I love.. shush stop talking I said all I wanted and need to feel was him

I ripped open his shirt to reveal his ravishing muscular chest I crashed his lips so hard to mine I bit his lip like I never had before I could have drawn blood , our heart were pacing within the sheets I was no back on the bottom and he had entered to of his fingers inside of me he pressed his thumb into my clit "Aa Riicky my heart was racing my ming was getting cloudy once he was done I was now on top it was my time to take the lead I rocked my body seeming almost as if I was dancing he was almost at the breaking point calling out my name his erection lied beneath me I was at the midpoint of my orgasm I shortly came after we were side by side as he was ready to say something he never got a chance because I initiated a makeout session our tongues were battling for dominance he of course won by a long shot so he thought I reached below slowly taking his length into my hand I had complete control over him at this point

"Amy"'

I smiled knowing that I had him I continued this as he grabbed my left breast and nibble at it and continuing biting it until it hardened and he continued to do that on the other side giving the right as much attention as he gave the left

We kissed "I love you Ricky with everything that I have said and done I am sorry but a am not sorry for meeting the love of my life which is you I do trust you and I never want to feel hurt again" "I love you too I promise I will never hurt you like that again I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have you in my arms" "Me too" she said as she kissed him

"Now you have to repack all my stuff" Amy said glancing below

"Sure" "but for right now let's enjoy this moment I missed you"

"I missed you too"


End file.
